Life and Destiny
by Lady Ava
Summary: What happens when Talpa enters the mind of Ryo? (Please go easy on me...This is my first Ronin Warriors FanFiction, so not alot of negative comments, PLEASE?)


  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. Although I pray every night that I'll get a telephone call saying that the rights to the show have been left to me...I can dream....  
  
  
  
Life and Destiny   
By: Lady Ava  
  
Ryo stood atop one of the stone towers in Talpa's evil realm. Perspiration and crimson blood ran down the side of his face as he stood there, watching and waiting for Talpa's next move. Ryo's body had numerous scratches and his armor was mangled. He held his swords down at the side of his body and his hands trembled from the pressure of the oncoming skirmish. 'Come on Talpa...Make your move...What ever you do, the guys and I will be ready...' Ryo mumbled under his breath, looking down towards the ground.   
At the base of the tower, Mia, White Blaze, and the other Ronins waited to see Ryo's signal. Suddenly, a small object moved across the sky. "Hey! Look. It's Ryo's signal. Let's kick it dudes!" Kento yelled eagerly, drawing his staff from his back and extending it. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" He asked, looking back at his still friends.  
Cye moaned and walked over to his pathetic friend. He stopped right in front of Kento and hit him on the side of the head. "Kento, that wasn't Ryo's signal. That was a bird." Cye said with a laugh. Kento rubbed his head, trying to shake off Cye's blow. Suddenly, without warning, Ryo flung his swords into the air. His throw drew his friends attention back to the matter at hand. "Now Kento...That's the signal." Cye said with a sarcastic wink of the eye.   
With Ryo in perfect view, the Ronins called there armors together to help Ryo create the White Armor of Inferno. The mass of energy created by their armors soared up the column of rock to where their friend stood. Each of the powers hit the wildfire warrior one at a time. Ryo screamed in anguish as each power hit his damaged armor and blood stained flesh. Ryo opened his eyes to revel fire glowing inside the black pupils. He placed his hand on top of his head and shedded his Wildfire armor. Ryo's base armor turned dark blue and his white, glowing arm guards came to arms. Then, while taking an immense step backwards, Ryo gained his leg armor. A wall of flames engulfed Ryo's body and he stepped through in the full inferno armor. The armor emitted a mass amount of heat and light. Talpa shielded his eyes from the pure white glow.   
White Blaze sprinted towards the tower. As the cat jumped up the tall structure, he transformed into Black Blaze. As soon as Black Blaze reached the top, Ryo drew the fevor swords from the beast's back and crossed them in front of his face. "Now Talpa. Today is the day...your dynasty will fall at the hands of me." Ryo said sternly.  
Talpa laughed an evil laugh. "Ryo of the Wildfire, you think because you have this armor you can defeat me. Well...I have a big surprise for you." The monster voiced, looking down at the small little warrior. Ryo ignored Talpa's words and began to power his Rage of Inferno attack.   
As Ryo prepared his attack, the others watched helplessly. Mia stood there with her hands folded over in front. She stared up at Ryo with hope and fear in her deep blue eyes. Lowering her head, Mia began to pray to the gods. 'Oh mighty spirits. Here my cry. Watch over my dear friend Ryo. He is very weak and the armor of inferno could overwhelm him. It might even kill him. Please watch over him in this battle for the Earth and may it end in peace.' She thought to herself. Mia's face started to glow red and warm tears flowed down her cheeks.   
"Mia...Hey are you okay?" Rowen asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Mia flung her head up in a start. Some of the tears flew off her face and landed on the dusty earth. "Hey Mia. Don't worry about. Ryo will be fine...I hope." Rowen told her in a positive tone. Mia wiped the last tear from her face and nodded. The silence was suddenly broken by Black Blaze's mighty roar. The warriors and a frightened Mia once again fixated their eyes on the fight for freedom and life.   
Ryo clashed his swords together to create a thunderous noise. Fire streamed from the swords to give birth to an enormous wall of flames. "Rage...Of...INFERNO!" Ryo screamed. The barrier of flames flew towards the massive giant. "Die Talpa...Die for all the SUFFERING you brought upon this world!" The frustrated Ryo shouted, swinging down the fevor swords.   
In the valued seconds before the blaze hit him, Talpa laughed out his final words, "Ryo of the Wildfire...you will not have the last laugh this time. For you see...You fell right into my trap!" With those as his last words, the hot fire engulfed Talpa.   
"Huh? What are you..." He inquired, but could not finish. Ryo felt something enter his hand and quickly made it's way into his brain. He felt a sudden jolt of electricity run through his body. Ryo yelled in torture. He instantaneously pulled apart the two swords, stopping his attack. Black Blaze looked at Ryo with great concern. Ryo placed the swords back on Black Blaze. "White Blaze..." He said softly. Ryo stumbled over his own two feet and fell off the edge. As Ryo fell, he lost his armor and gained his mortal cloths. His body hit the sharp, jagged roof with massive force. Ryo panted for each breath he tried to draw in. His blood started to run down the roof and hit the ground.   
Mia saw his blood hit the ground. "Ryo! No!" She said, looking up at the roof. Her tears formed in her eyes once more and this time, they came more quickly than before.   
Sage panted Mia on her back, "Come on! Let's go find him." He said, starting towards the castle. The Ronins and Mia nodded in agreement and followed Sage into the fortress. As they ran up the numerous flights of stairs inside, a thought crossed Sage's mind. 'Something's not right. If Talpa is dead, then why isn't this place falling apart?' He thought to himself as he continued to run.   
When they reached the roof, they instantly found Ryo. Mia gasped when she saw him lying in his own blood. She didn't know what to say. Rowen bent down next to Ryo and placed his index and middle figures on his neck. "He's alive. He's just hurt really badly. Let's get him back to Mia's house. There...we can treat him."   
The guys, along with Mia and White Blaze, brought the injured Ryo back to Mia's flat in the mountains. As soon as they arrived, Kento brought Ryo inside and followed Mia, who carried with her a first aid kit, to an empty guestroom. Mia opened one of the many doors, which lined the hallway. Kento walked past her and set Ryo onto the bed. Still looking at him, Kento walked backwards into Mia. "Sorry Mia. I didn't mean to run into you. It's just that something is really bothering me..." He voiced, scratching the back of his head.   
"What would that be, Kento?" Mia inquired, looking past him at Ryo. Kento looked back at his out cold friend and sighed. "Ryo has never been out this long after using the White Armor. I wonder if he's really okay?" Kento wondered aloud. Mia started to also wonder about Ryo condition. She shook off Kento's words, walked past him and started to bandage Ryo's head and other wounds. "Tell the guys I'll be down in a few minutes. I just need to bandage Ryo up." Mia stated with a smile. Kento nodded and started downstairs.   
Meanwhile, Ryo was different place, far from the walls of Mia's house. He laid on a cold stone floor, unconscious. Slowly, Ryo began to stir. "Huh? Where...Where am I?" He asked aloud. Ryo sat up and stared at his surroundings. The room was filled with blackness, all except for Ryo. "How did I get here? Wherever here might be. One minute I falling to my death and now I'm here. Maybe I am dead."   
Ryo's thoughts were suddenly broken when an evil laugh filled the darkness. "Ryo of the Wildfire...I told you...I never give up..."A sinister voice stated. Ryo became fully alert. He stood in a fighting stance and kept a sharp ear for any on coming attacks. "Please Ryo. Do not be so jumpy. Save it for later...after you go insane." The voice said.  
"Talpa! Where are we?" Ryo inquired, his body becoming even more tense than before. Talpa said nothing. The only sound made was Ryo breath moving and nothing more. "ANSWER ME!" Ryo screamed. The veins started to pop out on his neck and his face became flushed.   
After three minutes, Talpa finally spoke once more. "In your mind and please Tell me Ryo...Why is it that your father left your family?" Ryo cocked an eyebrow at Talpa's words. Suddenly, a large picture appeared behide him. Ryo spun around on his heals to see it was of his father. Ryo smiled his father's face, but that was not to last. The picture suddenly burst into flames and disappeared. Ryo's smile was washed from his face and angry eyes appeared in its place. "I know why...He hated you! He wanted nothing to do with you or your mother."   
Ryo fell to the ground and covered his ears. "NO! That's not true!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Mia! GUYS! Help me please!" He screamed. No answer came and Ryo feared that this was not good.  
While Ryo laid in his bed, Mia and the guys sat downstairs in the library. "I don't understand this," Mia began, "Ryo has never been unconscious this long before after using his Armor of Inferno. But after this battle he has now been out for more three hours. To tell you the truth, I have know idea what is wrong with him." She pulled her laptop over to her and flipped the switch. The screen started to become a light bluish color as it continued to start up.   
Sage took a sip of his black coffee and quietly placed it down on the desk where Mia was working on the so-called 'crisis' that they had on their hands. He peered over her shoulder as she began to dig into the piles of information left by her departed grandfather. Sage read the lines of data about each of the Ronin and Warlord armors and was stunned. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "Mia, do you think Ryo could of been affected more mentally than physically in his fight with Talpa?"   
Mia fingers came to a halt on the keyboard. She gazed up at Sage, who kept his eyes on the screen. The guys looked up from books and manuscripts Mia had given them to look at. "What are you thinking Sage? Are you saying that Ryo lost it in his fight with Talpa?" Rowen inquired, closing one of the many books around him. Sage turned so that he face them directly. "Well...Don't you think it's strange that even though Ryo killed Talpa, his Dynasty is still standing. And how the city is still under his control." Sage stated, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Sage is right. Why would Talpa's realm still stand if he were dead? Also, there are still Dynasty soldiers about." Cye said as he fell backwards into a recliner. All of a sudden, Mia computer started to beep repeatedly. As Mia glanced back at the screen, a loud crash came from upstairs. "What was that?" Cye asked, jumping out of his comfortable position.   
The room grew silent. Another loud crash came from upstairs. "Ryo..." Mia said while looking up. The Ronins took off towards Ryo's chambers to see what had happened. Mia was about to follow when see noticed something on the screen. As she read a small paragraph, her emotions went insane. "Oh my god...This is not good." She said to herself. Mia quickly ran off to Ryo's room to tell her friends the frightful information.   
When she arrived at the doorway, she saw that the lamps had been kicked of their places on the nightstands. The guys hovered over Ryo, trying desperately to wake their friend from his vision. As she looked, Mia saw that Ryo was contoured under the white sheets of his bed. Ryo whimpered in his sleep as he threw his head frantically about. "I guess Talpa has gone to work." Mia said sternly and very coldly. The guys turned around and stared into her deep blue eyes. "I found out that Talpa has the power to enter his opponents mind through their attacks. In other words, Talpa is slowly torturing Ryo from inside his mind." Mia confirmed. She pushed past the stunned warriors and knelt next to Ryo's bed. She took his hand and firmly grasped it. 'Ryo...Fight him Ryo...' Mia thought to herself.   
At the time, Ryo was trying desperately to fight off Talpa's crud remarks about his past. "Ryo of the Wildfire...I have found something that you cannot deny." Talpa stated harshly.   
Ryo looked up into the darkness that surrounded him. He was sitting on the floor, with his knees to his chest. "What Talpa? What have you found that I can't deny?" Ryo questioned, curiosity clenched to every word. For Ryo feared the Talpa found something that he kept out of his thoughts for so many years. A secret that he never told Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, or even Mia. Talpa was silent and Ryo could not stand his absolute quiet. He angrily rose to his feet. "What Talpa? Are you afraid to tell me?" Ryo bellowed.  
Talpa's evil laugh filled Ryo's mind. "Oh Ryo. Why have you hidden the fact that you are an orphan? Why haven't you told any of Ronin friends that you have lived alone ever since you were seven? Is it because you are afraid?" Talpa asked in a repetitive tone. Ryo covered his ears, but it didn't do him any good. Talpa continued to tell his the rash truth. "I know why you never want to speak of them...It's because it's your fault they are dead!"  
Ryo quickly removed his trembling hands from his ears. "It's not my fault they're dead. I had nothing to do with it!" He yelled. Ryo started to run. He wanted to escape Talpa, but his attempt would fail.   
"Ryo...It's all your fault...All your fault...All your fault..." Talpa kept repeating as Ryo ran. On both sides of him, there were pictures of Ryo, his mother, and his father. But whenever he came to a new one, his parents would disappear out of the photo. "No! It's not my fault!" Ryo yelled.   
Finally, he came to a dead end. The same photo blocked Ryo's path, and the same effect happened. His parents faded out of sight and Ryo was left standing alone. "NO!" He yelled. Ryo flung forward in his bed. He sat there, panting for every breath he tried to draw in. Cold sweat covered his bare chest and trembling palms. Ryo drew his knees to his chest and hung his head. He placed his hand on his bandaged brow, in a desperate attempt to hide his tears and emotions. "It's not my fault..." He whispered under his gasping breath.  
"Ryo? What's not your fault?" Mia asked, her hand still clenching his. Her voice was soft and loving, as if she was coaxing an injured animal. Ryo flung his head up. His tears and perspiration flew off of his shocked face. He was stunned to see his friends all around his bed, staring at him.   
Ryo became very fearful and scared. He turned and looked into Mia's tear-stained eyes. "I never wanted it to happen, Mia. It wasn't my fault it happened to them. It should of been me...should of been me..." Ryo babbled. His voice faded into soft sobs and he shielded his eyes from his on looking companions.   
Kento and Cye looked at one another and shrugged. Sage placed his hand on his chin and pondered what Ryo mumbled out. Rowen stood from his spot angrily. "Ryo...This isn't like you. Tell us what happened, and we can help you." He demanded.   
Mia gave Rowen a harsh stare. "I can't..." Ryo said, lifting his head once more. Talpa's voice filled his mind once again. 'It is all your fault Ryo...' The voice said. Ryo grabbed his head. He couldn't stand it any longer, and he knew that he had to see them. Ryo leapt from his place on the mattress and ran for the door. Kento and Sage tried desperately to restrain him, but failed miserably.   
Ryo sprinted down the wooden hallway in Mia's mansion. He grabbed his head, for pain shot through it. Mia and the Ronin's gave chase after him, calling his name and telling him to come back. "Ryo! Come back!" Kento shouted, lagging behide the others.   
Ryo skidded to a stop at the top of the long staircase. Without another though crossing his mind, he leapt off the steps and fell to the floor. He quickly rose to his feet and sprinted out the French double doors, which lead to the backyard. White Blaze was lying at his feet when he ran out. "White Blaze...Come on." He said. The massive beast rose to his paws and stretched. Ryo climbed onto White Blaze's back. "Take me to where they are buried." he whispered into his best friend's ear. The cat took off like a shot, heading towards the burial ground.   
"No!" Mia yelled as she ran outside. She watched as Ryo and White Blaze disappeared over the horizon. "Come on. We can follow them in my jeep." She said, heading over towards her jeep. The Ronins pilled into her car. "Come on, Mia! Let's get this show on the road!" Kento stated, while hanging over the seat. Mia pulled out a pair of leather driving gloves and put on black sunglasses. "Sit back...relax...and don't scream." She said coolly. Mia pushed her foot all the way on gas pedal. Kento, Cye Rowen and Sage were thrown back into their seats, screaming their heads off.   
Mia and the others followed Ryo and his feline companion for fifty miles. Finally, after about two hours of hot pursuit, Mia jolted on the brakes. Sage opened his eyes and stared bluntly out the window. "A graveyard? Why would Ryo come here?" He asked, staring out at the numerous rows of tombstones. Sage opened the door, but before he could even swing his legs around, Rowen, Kento, and Cye shoved him out the door and onto the dusty ground.   
The guys, joined by Mia, scanned the surrounding area for any sign of their friend. "Where did he go? This place isn't that big. How could we lose him?" Cye inquired. He looked at the amount of people he stood. "Wait! Where did SAGE go?"   
Suddenly, the ground beneath Cye's feet began to move. "Cye...you're STANDING ON ME!" Sage yelled. Cye looked down it see that it wasn't the ground that was moving, but instead it was Sage's back. He abruptly jumped off his friend's back and smiled stupidly as Sage rose to his feet. Sage dusted himself off then started forward. "Come on. We gotta find Ryo before Talpa gets the best of him. This place might be small, but it could take a while to find him. Besides, A graveyard? This is not good." He stated. The others nodded in agreement and started forth on their quest to find their lost friend.   
For an hour, Rowen, Cye, Mia and Sage searched through the cemetery, in hopes of finding their companion. They pasted tall statues of angels, who held the bible close to their hearts. Graves with fresh and dead flowers resting on the epitaph of the stone. Mia walked along a widening dirt path. She called Ryo's name, but got no reply. She sighed as she stared at one of the heavenly angels, 'Grandfather...I hope you are ok...wherever you are. I know you are watching over me, along with mom and dad.' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were brought back to her when she saw White Blaze sitting on top of a small hill. The cat lay there under a willow tree, staring out at the woods. "Guys! I found White Blaze!" Mia yelled as she ran for the tiger.   
The Ronins, excluding Ryo, quickly joined Mia. When they reached the cat, they gasped. White Blaze had a piece of rope tied tightly around his neck. "White Blaze, who tied you up?" Rowen asked, while untying the line from its neck. As soon as the beast was released, White Blaze off on the dirt path towards the woods. The Ronins and Mia gave chase to the massive creature. Before they knew it, they had left the opened cemetery and were running past numerous trees. Finally, White Blaze stopped. Mia and the others skidded to a stop. When they caught their breaths, they saw a red marble tomb.   
As they approached it, Mia noticed an old inscription on the side of the structure. "Hey, there's something written here, 'Here lies two of the last three of the Sanada clan. May the sprit of the Ninja and Virtue flow in their hearts forever.' Wait! Ryo's family name is 'Sanada'." Mia stated to herself. Slowly, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Sage and Mia peered through the stone doorway. There, they saw Ryo. He knelt in front of two tombs. "Ryo..." Mia whispered under her breath.   
As they observed, Ryo ran his hand on the cold marble wall. He ran it down until he found a small symbol of Virtue. Slowly, Ryo graced the emblem with one light, shaken touch. Small candles appeared and encircled Ryo until the warm candlelight filled the room. The walls were lined with ancient samurai weapons and armors. Oil wall paintings depicted great victories of the ancient Sanada clan. "Oh my gosh. This is the tomb of the famous and mysterious Sanada clan." Mia confirmed. Then it hit her. 'Ryo is the only living member of the clan left. But if he is the only one left, then that means that this tomb belongs to...his parents! Ryo is an orphan.' She thought to herself. Suddenly, her mind was slammed back to the matter at hand.   
Ryo's attribute lit up on his forehead. With this action, a long velvet box came out of the wall and into his hands. His hand trembled with fear as he slowly opened the lid. Ryo held up a stone knife with the Virtue symbol engraved on the blade. He stood from his kneeling position on the floor. He held the lancet with the blade towards him. The Wildfire warrior grasped the handle with both trembling hands and took the position to commit suicide. "I will no longer live with the burden of my family's bloodshed name." He stated as tears flowed down his cheeks.   
As he was about to thrust the dagger into his chest, Rowen broke his concentration. "Ryo! Don't!" He yelled, running at him.   
Before he could touch him, Ryo spun around on his heels and held the knife out towards Rowen. "One more step Rowen, and I swear, I'll slash your throat." Ryo uttered in a murderous tone.   
Rowen stopped and rose his hands to back away. "Listen Ryo..." He said, while keeping his eyes on the dagger.   
Before Rowen could mumble out another word, Ryo stepped closer to him. "No Rowen! You listen! All my life, I have had to live the heavy burden of my family's name. I was intended to become a warrior and fight to the death in battle and for what? Just so my parents could smile as I spilled the blood of another man on my hands?! Just so I could earn a place on these cursed walls?!" Ryo yelled angrily. The tears flowed quicker from his eyes and his hand began to shake even more. The other Ronins and Mia became shocked at the words that flowed from his lips. "All I what to do is kill myself and get it over with. And if anyone of you even dare to try to stop me, You will feel the wrath of a true Sanada Ninja." Ryo continued. Once again his turned the blade towards him into the deadly, life taking position.   
Mia couldn't believe what she just heard. She couldn't stand to lose any other people who were close to her. As he was about to jab himself with the blade, Mia quickly grabbed one of the swords off of the wall and charged at Ryo. She knocked the blade from his hand with one hit to his arm. Ryo grabbed his limp arm in pain and then looked up at Mia. Mia's eyes grew wide as she saw what she did. Blood started to drip ever so slowly from the slash mark. Despite the pain, Ryo reached for the blade but was stopped by Sage. "It's over Ryo." Sage said, putting his hand down to help him up.   
Ryo smiled evilly and grabbed Sage's arm and flipped him into one of the stone walls. Just as he was once again about to grab the knife, Rowen came up from behide him and hit him over the head with his two fists locked together. Wildfire fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious from the blow.   
"I can't believe that he was going to commit suicide." Kento stated, while kneeling down next to his unconscious friend.   
Mia ran over to Sage to help him up. He grabbed his head and then shook it. Mia smiled while Sage tried to gain his senses back. Then she looked over at the guys who were trying to stop the blood coming out of the gash that she had given Ryo. "I sure can believe it that he would try to do it." Mia said coldly while looking down at the ground. The warriors looked up at her with strange looks across their faces. Mia looked back at them. "Well, now I know why kept saying that it wasn't his fault. Talpa was probably telling Ryo that it was his fault that his parents died."   
"Wait a second, Mia. Are you saying that Ryo has no family at all? He has been alone for all this time and he never told us!" Cye questioned, finally piping in. Mia looked back at Ryo and sighed to herself. She just nodded at the guys and started back for her car.   
On the ride home, Cye said that he would drive. He really didn't trust Mia behide the wheel of a car anymore. Kento sat up front with him and kept his head out the window like some eager dog on a car trip. White Blaze ran along side the car. With his long strides, the beast kept up with the automobile with ease. The 'out cold' Ryo was stretched out across Mia, Sage and Rowen. Ryo's head was on Mia's lap. He had been out like a light ever since Rowen had hit him. Cye had ripped off a piece of his shirt so they could use it as a bandage for Ryo's arm. Mia sat there, running her fingers though his black hair and smiled. "I feel so bad for him." She said softly, her eyes still upon Ryo. Rowen and Sage watched how Mia smiled sweetly as Ryo lay there.   
Before they could say anything to her, Ryo started to stir. His eyes slowly began to open. "Mia?" Ryo asked softly and weakly. His voice quivered with pain. He tried to sit up, but Mia just pushed him back down. "Where am I?" He asked looking around. Suddenly, a sharp pain flew through his head. "And why his my head throbbing? I feel as if I have been hit with a mad truck." Ryo said while rubbing the back of his head where Rowen had landed his hit.   
Kento brought his head back into the car and looked back Ryo. "Rowen stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He said sternly. Ryo had a glazed expression across his face. Kento rolled his eyes and added, "Ryo, Don't you remember anything? Do you remember running off or threatening to slash Rowen's throat?"  
"Maybe you remember throwing me into a wall." Sage added, lending over in his seat. Sage had an ice pack on his head and his face was a bit scuffed up, but not too seriously.   
Ryo stared bluntly at his comrades. All that he could think of was Talpa's voice echoing through his memory. Slowly, he glanced down at his bloodstained and bandaged arm. Ryo grasped it and examined it. "Mia, tell me. What did I do? Why is my arm slashed and why does my head hurt?" He asked very calmly and with a cool head.   
Before Mia could answer his question, Kento piped in. "Ryo, why didn't you tell us about your family, dude?" Ryo shuttered a little. He glanced down at the floor from his position. He closed his eyes and ignored Kento's question.  
"Come on, Kento. Leave him alone. He's probably exhausted from what happened and he doesn't need your stupid questions right now." Cye demanded, while keeping his eyes upon the road. Kento placed his hands behide his head and stared out the window.  
About an hour later, they arrived back at Mia's house. Mia shook Ryo a bit to wake him. "Ryo...We're home." She whispered in his ear. Ryo opened one eye, looked up at her, and smiled. With Rowen and Cye's assistance, Ryo got slowly emerged from the automobile.   
"Guys, I'm fine." Ryo said, letting go of Cye's arm. He started to walk a bit forward, but his knees gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. "Man, I can't even walk. What's wrong with me?" Ryo asked, sitting up.   
Sage and Mia walked over to help Ryo up. They lifted him up and they started over towards the house. As they walked, Ryo hung his head. "Ryo? Hey buddy. Don't fall asleep." Sage told him with a grin. Quickly however, Sage's smile turn to a stern expression. He tapped Mia on her shoulder with his free hand. "Mia, wait a second." He said softly. Mia feet came to a haul along with Sage's. He looked up into the sky and just watched. Suddenly, dark clouds covered every inch of blue sky.   
The other Ronins abruptly joined Sage, Mia, and Ryo. "What is going on?" Mia inquired, but received no answer from her male friends. A bright flash of lighting streaked across the darkened sky. The Ronins and Mia shielded their eyes from the light, but when they uncovered their eyes, they were no longer the only people there. When they looked around, they were surrounded by Dynasty soldiers. "It's the Dynasty!" Mia bellowed.   
Rowen pushed Mia behide him. "Mia, get Ryo inside. We'll take care of these bucket heads." He said. Mia nodded and took Ryo from Sage. She started towards the doors of her house, but was stopped quickly by a soldier.   
While Mia tried to get into her home, the guys had already gained their armor. "White Blaze! Protect Mia and Ryo!" Cye yelled while slashing a warrior into two pieces. The cat answered to Cye's command and jumped in front of Mia and Ryo in an attempt to protect them. Cye nodded and took his position to use his special attack. He drew his spear back and shouted, "Super...Wave...Smasher!" A wall of water flowed violently from his weapon and destroyed the surrounding soldiers.   
Before any of the other Ronin Warriors could set up their attacks, three very familiar figures appeared in an eerie fog that hung in the distance. The soldiers came to a stand still and took a knee. The Ronins looked at them strangely and then out into the distance at the figures. "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the Ronin Rodents." One of stern figures said. The fog slowly began to clear from the hazy battlefield. The claining of armor started towards the warriors. As the Ronins and Mia watched, Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, Kale, Warlord of Corruption, and Dais, Warlord of Illusion appeared on the horizon. "Let me see. One, two, three, four...Wait! You are down by one Ronin. What a shame." Sekhmet said with a snicker.   
Dais's eyes scanned the open space to see White Blaze protecting a worried Mia and a half-awake Ryo. "That girl has him." He said to the other warlords. They nodded and slowly began to approach Mia.   
Before they could get very far, One of Rowen's arrows crossed their paths. "If you want Ryo, then your gonna have to go through us." Rowen said, being joined by the others.  
"Guys, join the power of your armor!" Mia said from behide White Blaze. The Warlords charged at the Ronins and a titanic battle began to unfold. Sage and Kale parried each other's attacks with ease. Cye and Kento tried to dodge Sekhmet poison blades, but it wasn't that easy. "Come on, Guys! Do it! Call all the powers together!" She yelled again, even louder and bolder than before.  
Cye blocked one of Sekhmet's blades with his staff. He yelled back to Mia. "Mia! We can't. Ryo is too weak to call upon his armor. Besides, even if he could, his body won't be able to handle the Armor of Inferno!" One of Sekhmet's blades swung towards Cye's heart, but before the sword could touch him, Rowen shot an arrow and shattered one of Sekhmet's heavy, cursed blades.   
As the battle wore on, Mia sat with Ryo helplessly. She wanted to help, but she knew that if she were to go out there, she would cost the Ronins their lives. 'This is not good. The guys are losing and to top it all off, Ryo can't battle even if he tried. Talpa sure did a number on him.' Mia thought as she looked down at Ryo. Suddenly, Ryo's eyes opened widely. Mia gasped as she watched him rise to his feet. "Ryo? Are you ok?" She asked. No reply came from Ryo. He started towards the battlefield. Before he could take one more step, Mia latched onto his arm. He looked angrily back at her. Mia's face was flushed and her eyes widened with concern. "Ryo, you can't battle. You are too weak." She stated sternly.  
Ryo looked her with hatred and with bloodthirsty eyes. He began to speak but not with his voice. When he opened his mouth, Talpa's voice came out. "I have had enough of you, wench!" Mia gasped at what she just heard. But before she could say anything, Ryo drew his hand back and launched a harsh blow across Mia's fragile face. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground from the force of the blow. The Ronins and Warlords looked to see why Mia had yelled. As she sat up, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage were stunned a huge red mark on her face.   
The possessed Ryo turned away from the fallen Mia and started over towards the Warlords. His stride was longer and his thoughts were on only one thing, bloodshed. As he walked, Ryo's cronies watched in shock. Finally, he took a place in front of the Warlords and remaining soldiers. "Ryo! Hey man, what's wrong with you? What do you think you're doing?" Kento asked, while keeping his guard up.   
Kale stepped forward so that he was equal with Ryo. He chuckled and said, "You Ronins are so blunt. Ryo of the Wildfire is no longer." Slowly, each soldier and Warlord took a knee and bowed their heads to Ryo. The guys stepped back so that they stood with Mia. Then they heard Kale speak once more. "Your plan has succeeded...Master Talpa."  
Mia and the others gasped at what they heard. Suddenly, Talpa crossed his arms and laughed to himself. "Finally... After a thousand years...I control the Armor of Wildfire. And now I have the power to call upon the Armor of Inferno!"  
The Ronins and Mia were in shock at Talpa's words. They couldn't believe what they just heard. After silence between the warriors and Mia, Sage spoke, "You will never get our armor Talpa! As long as we do not give you the power, than you will never posses the power of the White Armor."  
Talpa chuckled at Sage's words. Slowly, Talpa controlled Ryo's body into power up position. Then he shouted, "Armor of the Wildfire...To Arms!" The guys and Mia watched as Talpa made Ryo transform into his ancient armor. When he finished, Ryo stood before his once fellow comrades as just a pon in Talpa's game for the five Ronin Armors. Slowly, the  
Wildfire warrior drew his weapon and walked towards his once fellow friends. His eyes began to glow an ugly red as he raised his swords to strike.  
"Ryo...Stop this!" Mia said, jumping in front of him. Ryo looked at her and swung his sword. Mia screamed but then she felt the arm of someone around her waist. She looked up to see Sage holding her as he jumped to safety. Mia smiled up at Sage but then remembered Ryo. She looked back to see him, trying to stab Cye in the chest. Her eyes began to fill with water until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees and began to cry very heavily. The warm tears rolled down her face and hit the ground. Sage bet down next to her and placed his arm on her shoulder. Finally, Mia whispered, "Ancient One...please free Ryo from the Dynasty's hold. Force Talpa from his body and bring back the once proud leader of The Ronin Warriors. Please?!?"   
As Mia prayed to the ancients for guidance, Ryo charged at Cye, swinging his swords ever so quickly. Finally, Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. He fell to his knees and dropped his wildfire sword onto the dusty ground. As his friends watched, Ryo flicked his head up abruptly. His armor and sub-armor faded and he was in his mortal clothes once more. His skin had turned a ghostly white and his eyes had no pupils. Rowen, Cye, and Kento ran to join Mia and Sage. As they joined them, electricity came from their friend's body. Ryo scream in pain as the bolts illuminated off his skin. Suddenly, Ryo's friends saw the image of Talpa come out of Ryo's body.  
Mia gasped at the site. "Poor little Wildfire. It's a shame that I couldn't stay longer, but I must get his armor." Talpa stated. He slowly started to raise Ryo's body into the air and began to strip Ryo of his armor power. The Ronins, along with Mia, stood in shock. They watched helplessly as Ryo started to lose his power and will to live. But before Talpa could finish his evil task, something flew past him, making him lose concentration. The Ronins looked to see what it was. "NO! The Ancient One! Curse that monk!" Talpa screamed. He looked back at the weaken Wildfire Warrior. "Ryo of the Wildfire. I will finish you off. This battle is not over yet." With those as his final words, the dark figure of Talpa fanished into darkness.  
Ryo fell to the ground with a lifeless thud. He didn't move or breathe. Mia gasped. "Oh my God! Ryo!" She wanted to run over to him, but couldn't. She turned and began to cry on Cye's shoulder. Lovingly, Cye patted her on the back, turning to calm her down.  
Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of the clanging rings on the golden ancient's staff. The Ronins and Mia looked up to see two figures standing on the horizon. The first person handed the staff over to the other. Then slowly bent down and lifted Ryo off the ground. The individual looked down at the weak warrior. "Ryo...We are sorry we couldn't protect you. But now...We will protect you and your friends." They uttered. Then both monks looked up at the Ronins and a crying Mia. Each of them had a puzzled look about them as they stared back.   
"Don't tell me you don't remember us? Lady Kayura and Anubis of the Ancient's clan." Kayura stated with a wink. She held the staff in one hand. She was dressed in an outfit identical to Anubis. A long, blue robe with white sleeves. She wore the same sandals and herb bag as well. The only big difference was that Kayura had no hat. Instead, she wore her hair down with cherry blossoms and lily's draped into the thick strands of long, black hair.  
"Kayura! Anubis!" Mia yelled. She ran over to Kayura and gave her a big huge. "I can't believe it! You have really great timing." She said with a smile. Then she looked over at Anubis, who held Ryo's limp body in his arms. "Anubis...Is Ryo...?" Mia asked slowly. She didn't want to try to finish the sentence. For she knew that if she tried, she would once again begin to cry.   
Anubis smiled at her. "No Mia. Ryo is just very weak. Talpa was able to collect a mass amount of energy from Ryo's fear." He said. Anubis looked down at Ryo. "The fear from his parents death is unbelievable. It made him easy target for Talpa, and I know for a fact that he is not done with him yet."  
Mia led Anubis into her house. He followed her up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached Ryo's room. Mia watched from the doorway as Anubis laid Ryo down on his soft bed. "I have missed you, Mia." Anubis said, looking up from Ryo towards her. Mia felt her face grow warm and she knew that she was blushing. Anubis grinned as he walked over to her. "Mia..." He began, but was interrupted by Mia hugging him. He looked down at her. "I know this is hard for you my love, but I am with you every step of the way." Anubis lifted Mia's head up, so that he could see her deep, brown eyes. He slowly moved his lips towards hers, until they finally touched.  
Later that night, Ryo laid in his bed, tossing and turning. Sweat covered his bare chest and brow as his nightmare wore on. Ryo was running through the cemetery, trying desperately to get away from something. He dodged tombstones and swung around statues. Finally, he ran into his parent's crypt, but it was different this time. There weren't two tombstones there, but three. Ryo fell to his knees and began to read the epitaph engraved on it. " 'Here lies the last heir of the 'Sanada' clan. May the spirit of the Ninja and Virtue live inside the heart of Ryo Sanada.' No! It can't be!" Ryo yelled. Suddenly, he felt someone place their hand onto his back. Before he could turn around, the hand pushed Ryo into the open grave and slammed the lid of the coffin shut. Ryo hit the cover of the casket. "NO! Let me out! Let me out!" He yelled.  
Ryo sat up in his bed, screaming. His hands trembled and he gasped for air. Mia and Rowen came running into Ryo's quarters. Rowen flipped on the light switch as Mia ran over to Ryo's bedside. "Ryo? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked calmly, grasping his shaking hand.   
The other's came into the doorway. Kayura walked past the guys and sat down next to Mia and Ryo. "Talpa...I feel him. I feel him still clawing away at my fears. He was the one who pushed me into the grave. He wants to finish our fight, and he won't stop my nightmares until one of us is dead. And I wish...it was me." Ryo spoke inaudibly.   
Kento and Cye looked at each other and then at Ryo. Sage stepped a bit more into the room. "Why do you wish you were dead?" He asked as he crossed arms over his bare chest.   
Slowly, Ryo laid back down into bed. His bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes began to fill with warm tears. His hand slid from Mia's grasp. "So I won't have to feel the pain that I feel right now anymore..."He whispered, as he fell back into his deep sleep.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
